The bold and the paranoid
by Kimu
Summary: etoo....some of the jyunishi gather at shigure's house......for what??.....i have no idea.......Bad summary.....gomen.....^^'''......


Eto...eto....my second furuba fic....the first was that tohru in wonderland thingy...with kowashita no tsubasa(hope I got the spelling correct...^^'') under my previous name of blue-yue..if you think it doesn't look like my writing style...that's cause it's not......I only did the planning....but for now....yoroshiku ne.....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"...look!!...look!!....I'm Kyo!!!..." Momiji hopped around the living room of   
Shigure's house with a pair of fake orange cat ears on his head.  
  
"...URUSEI!!!........BAKA USAGI!!!.........." Kyo shouted angrily, lunging forward to bully Momiji once again (...you know...that hands twisting on both sides of the head thingy....)  
  
"....Waaahhh!!.......Tohru-kun.......Kyo's bullying me again!!!......" Momiji cried out in pain.  
  
"ahh!!.....Kyo-kun......please stop!......." Tohru reached out for Momiji.  
  
Kyo stopped as soon as he saw her pleading face, he always had a soft spot for the onigiri. But that wasn't the problem now.  
  
"...Momiji is always welcome.....But what are Ayame, Ritsu and Hatori doing here??......" Yuki ordered irritatedly, pointing at the three of them, who were sitting quietly in a corner.   
  
".....having Kyo around is enough trouble already...."he snapped.  
  
".....NANI!!!??!!!!!!....." Kyo jumped up, his fists balled up, ready to attack.  
  
"....Your training doesn't seem to be working......Kyo-kun..." Shigure sang out.  
  
Kyo counted to ten before sitting down, his anger supposedly appeased. But inside he was seething,  
  
++...darn that yuki...I'll get him someday....++ He thought to himself angrily.  
  
"...ah!...kyo...you should learn to control your temper!.....like me......" Ayame lifted the plastic bag he brought with him and laid it on the table.  
  
"..you have a temper?......aya?...." Shigure asked in disbelief.  
  
"....i did....." Ayame answered "...But all those nights spent with you helped me to tone it down..." he swept his long hair back in a delicate, feminine manner, all the while looking at shigure.  
  
++....here we go again...++ Hatori sighed inwardly.  
  
"....oh no...." Shigure drawled, returning the gaze "...it was all my pleasure....."  
  
Then,  
  
"....VERY GOOD...." They said in unison cheerfully, their thumbs stuck out.  
  
"...don't you guys ever get tired of this game....." Kyo buried his face in his hands. He suddenly felt like leaving. These people are not sane.  
  
Ritsu raised his arm "...anou....what's in the bag...aya-nii??..."  
  
"..........."  
  
"....sumimasen...I shouldn't ask???....." Ritsu asked shyly.  
  
"............"  
  
Ritsu panicked"...ahhh!!!...ahhh!!! .....sumimasen....sumimasen....i'll leave now and never ask you anything again!!!!!!!!!!!!......I also apologize to the world for being so nosy and talkative......SUMIMASEN!!!!!!!.... " He ran towards the door in his kimono(...^^....)  
  
"....ahhh...." Shigure picked up a stick he had put next to the table the moment Ritsu had arrived and poked him on his sensitive spot on his back.  
".....aya was just kidding.....right?...aya?......" shigure smiled.  
  
"...huuuu!..." Ritsu fluttered to the ground.   
  
Ayame opened the bag and lifted out Yuki and Ayame dolls (...^^'...). He looked up with a face so serious that even Hatori looked taken aback.  
  
"....you should address me as 'your highness'......in the presence of my brother......that's why I didn't reply..." He said with a sparkle in his eye.  
  
".....AHH!!!.....SUMIMASEN!!...." Ritsu tried to leave, only to be taken down by Shigure once again.  
  
".......huuu!....." he fluttered to the ground. (O_o'''....Deja vu yo!......)  
  
Ayame picked up the Ayame doll and handed it to Yuki.  
  
"..yuki....my brother....as a sign of our everlasting brotherhood....please keep this doll (even though it can never replace me) of me near your heart always.....and I will do the same with this Yuki doll...." He said dramatically.  
  
++......can I leave yet??......++ Hatori mused unhappily.  
  
Tohru watched as yuki stared at the doll, never reaching out to take it.  
  
"....Yuki-kun........" She started to speak.  
  
Yuki's eyebrow started to twitch. He was flaring inside.  
  
++....how dare he!!....++ Yuki's face still didn't show any signs of emotion.  
  
"...Saa.....yuki....take it if you love me......." Ayame continued tears in his eyes.  
  
++..............++ Hatori really didn't feel like being here today.  
  
Yuki stood over his brother, anger in his eyes.  
  
"....you've gone too far today....get out!!!.....i never want to see you again!!!!!!......" He shouted, his anger getting the better of him.  
  
Ritsu watched as Yuki flared up in anger, then he did the unthinkable...  
  
Ritsu lunged out from behind Yuki and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
"......AHH!!!......SUMIMASEN.......PLEASE DON'T HURT AYA-NII!!!!!!!.....I APOLOGISE FOR ASKING HIM WHAT WAS IN THE BAG........IF I DIDN'T ASK...... HE WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN IT OUT AND THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!!!....SUMIMASEN!!!!....." Ritsu apologized as he tried to stop Yuki from hurting Ayame.  
  
"..... you can let go now......." Yuki pushed Ritsu back to his seat and sat down.  
  
The room was engulfed in silence.  
  
"...ah!.....Arigatou...." Ayame thanked Ritsu.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
etoo.....don't know whether to make this a multi-parter or leave it as a one-shot thing.....suggestions please...R&R and no flames.....sank yuu....... 


End file.
